


How strange it is, being alone.

by kopje_groen_thee



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: But if u like it then 10/10, Codsworth is literally only mentioned by name, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fill, this is also just something to get me into writing again aha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopje_groen_thee/pseuds/kopje_groen_thee
Summary: Prompt fill for “How strange it is, being alone” where in my mind the sole survivor stayed solo to stop from being hurt again.





	How strange it is, being alone.

When the world first came into view, her eyes slowly adjusting to the light; she gasped. It just seemed so dead and empty compared to how she’d left it just minutes before. Although, it couldn’t have been minutes, could it? 

 

She blinked and without even noticing her feet had taken her all the way back down the hill, past the countless neighbourly skeletons, past the shells of houses, past Codsworth and into her home leaving her in front of Shaun’s crib. And then her legs gave out. And she cried. And she cried. And she cried. Great heaving sobs that tore through her body until her chest and throat were raw, but the pain didn’t register. Codsworth hovering just outside of the doorway too surprised and worried at this display of grief to enter, didn’t register. The only thing she felt was a gaping pit in her chest. Ironically enough right where the heart would be.

 

Adjusting was hard. Trying to stay herself was harder. The old her would have been disgusted in the ease with which she held that solid .44 pistol, its weight in her palm and on her hip now a comfort. Old Nora wouldn’t make it a day in the Commonwealth simply because she was too soft, too needy for companionship be it from Nate or just from a quick chat with one of her old coworkers. Nowadays she preferred silence over the radio, instead letting her thoughts wash over her no matter how unpleasant.

**Author's Note:**

> again this is only for me to get better at writing fic ahaha spur of the moment posting


End file.
